villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oliver Lang
Oliver Lang is the main antagonist of the 1999 action film Arlington Road. He was portrayed by . Biography At the beginning, Oliver was an innocent child who had a father who committed suicide, due to the government's askew behavior and negligence in their role. Lang was left alone afterwards, and became a victim of malevolence and vengeance over the people he sees as guilty or independable, but most of all the government. He started scheming with his wife for terrorist attacks, upon the American countries. He moves into Washington DC and becomes across-the-road- neighbor with Michael Faraday, who is teacher at the George Washington University, and who teaches history (especially terrorism). Michael meets Oliver and his wife after he discovered and saves their lost and wounded child, whom he found walking in the middle of the streets, in carnage. Oliver and Micheal bond a friendship together with their families coming over for dinner. Oliver goes on a about his backstory and about the government's bad behaviour of ruling the country. He even mentions awkward sentences of transgression and destruction. Michael starts growing woes of suspicion of who Oliver Lang is. Michael's son later vanishes and his wife dies in a car accident, due to fast driving to get away of her interpetation of Michael turning insane. Oliver's menacing acts get worse as he starts goading Michael into studiyng around history of terrorists, by acting ferocious and tenacious around people. Lang still manages getting Michael in more peril and leading him anxious. Even during a home party, when he invites Faraday, he still acts devious and scarfs him around the guests, making them think he is still a manic and sinsister lunatic. Sometime later, Lang access' Faraday's house while he was relaxing in his backyard, trying to clear his mind. He abuses him and tells him about his father's suicide and that his sinister behaviour is part of his plan to claim vengeance on the government for their negligence. Michael learns of the primary goal of Oliver Lang is to blow up the FBI HQ and expunge the details of their files on their investiagtions. Michael intends to put the menace to an end before it succeeds and the aftermath is unredemable. He sets off to warn the FBI about the attack. However, along the way he discovers his son in an ambulance truck together with one of Lang's companions. He drives quickly after it. but ends up crashing into another car, driven by Lang himself. Michael threatens him by breaking his nose and warning him that he'll kill him if he does not tell him where the bomb is located, at the exact moment. Failing to claim intel, Faraday determines to go after the bomb and stop himself. As Michael approaches the building, he finds the ambulance truck his son was in and sees it access the multistorey with permission from the guard. Michael drives through in a hurry and crashes the truck, but also gets seized by the agents. He quickly explains the situation and is relased with trust. But his son is however not found in the truck. It was the wrong truck. And to make matters worse; an ominous beebing sound is heard in the back of the car, Michael drove. The detonator is revealed to be in the luggage back and in shock and awe, the explosion occurs, killing the folk in the multistorey. Oliver Lang was watching in satisfaction, that his plan to vandalize the HQ and frame Michael Faraday for the crime is succeeded. Michael's son is revealed to be in safer hands towards the end and is taken away from Arlington Road to another home, far away from Washington DC. Oliver and his wife watches the car drive the child away, while they enter their selling house, ready to move away to resume their terrorism and incrimination shemes, or just live in satisfaction. Trivia *Although Tim Robbins is not known for playing villainous roles, he played one of the most thrilling and eerie villains in the film. Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Smugglers Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper